Love You Baby
by ScarredAngelHeart
Summary: James has a secret that he's scared to tell his boyfriend Kendall. What if Kendall finds out a different way? How will he take it? Will Kendall leave because of James' secret? Oneshot


Love You Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or anything you recognize. All credit goes to their rightful owners.**

James' POV

I stared at the paper the doctor had handed me. I couldn't believe it. No, it had to be wrong. I read it over and over until my eyes hurt. No, it couldn't be true. How was I going to tell Kendall?

I shoved the paper into the pocket of my sweater and left the doctor's office. I walked back to the Palmwoods as slowly as I could. I was definitely not in a hurry to tell Kendall the news. It could possibly end our relationship. Tears stung my eyes as I thought of a life without Kendall. My first thought was that if Kendall left me, I'd kill myself. I knew that I couldn't live without him.

Before I knew it, I was at the Palmwoods and in the elevator. It came to a stop and I walked very slowly to the door of 2J. I took a deep breath and walked in.

Kendall's POV

I was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on my romantic lunch for James. He told me he was going out, and he looked upset, so I seized the opportunity to do something nice for him. I put a single rose into the cylinder shaped vase, and stepped back to admire my work. I didn't mean to brag, but I thought I did a pretty good job. I stood by the table, fidgeting, waiting for James to come home. After about ten minutes, I heard the front door open, and James walked in. He looked at me with a bit of a confused expression. I smoothly walked over to him and slid my arm around his waist.

"Kendall, what's all this?" James asked. I put my finger to his lips and replied, "I thought I'd do something nice for you. Now, would you allow me to escort you to our table?" I said, surprised at how smooth and confident I sounded. He smiled and laughed. I took that as a yes, so I guided him to the table. I pulled out his chair and he smiled again, looking impressed at how gentlemen-like I was being.

We began eating, and we talked, but the entire time, James looked distracted. I felt like he was only half there. It sort of hurt.

"James, are you okay? You look distracted." He looked guilty, as if he'd been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine just a bit tired." He said. James was a really good actor, so it was kind of hard to tell if he was telling the truth or not. I decided to believe him.

"Well, do you want to take a nap?" I asked. He nodded his head. I walked over to his side of the table and picked him up, bridal style. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. I carried him to our bed and set him down gently. I climbed in beside him and put the covers over both of us. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him close to my chest. He was already fast asleep. I soon fell asleep too, my arms wrapped securely around James.

James' POV

I woke up the next morning, wishing I hadn't. Kendall was still asleep, but I couldn't get up without him noticing because his arms were still wrapped around me. Normally I wouldn't mind that, but I really had to get to the bathroom. I felt my stomach turn and I knew I had to get to the bathroom _soon._ I felt my stomach suddenly jerk, and threw Kendall's arms off of me and ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and began to vomit. I was so busy puking that I didn't hear the bathroom door open. I looked up from the toilet and saw Logan standing in the doorway, staring at me.

"James? Are you okay?" Logan asked, sounding genuinely concerned. I wiped my mouth and stood up.

"N-nothing Logan. I'm fine," I said back weakly. Knowing Logan, he wouldn't believe me.

"Yeah, you're fine. You were just puking your guts up. I know for a fact that you're _not_ fine," Logan said. Curse him and his smartness. He began to walk out of the bathroom and looked back at me and his face said "Are you coming?" I began to follow Logan to the living room. We sat down on the couch and he sighed.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked. "You've been acting strange the past few days. You've been much more tired, eating more than usual, and being a lot more secretive."

"Well," I started. "It's really none of your business, Logan. It's mine, and mine alone, so back off"

"James, please. I don't like not knowing what's going on with my best friend. I'm just worried about you," Logan sighed. Now I felt bad for snapping at him. He was just trying to help.

"Look Logan, I'm sorry for snapping at you. You were only trying to look out for me. But this is something I just don't feel like you could help me with," I said.

"Well, you wouldn't know unless you told me. Please James, I won't tell anyone. I just want to know what's wrong with you. Please James," Logan begged. Maybe I should just tell him. At least I might have an idea about how Kendall will react to it.

"Alright, but don't tell _anyone_, especially Kendall," I said. Logan quickly nodded and encouraged me to go on. I took a deep breath and whispered it.

"James, you're going to have to speak up. I didn't hear you."

I said it again, a bit louder this time

"James, if I have to tell you to speak up one more time, then we're going to have a- "

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Logan's mouth dropped to the floor. I sheepishly looked at the ground.

"I can see why you didn't want to tell me."

Carlos's POV

I rubbed my eyes as I walked down the hall to the kitchen. I heard voices coming from the living room, but I was too tired to really listen to the words. Suddenly, I heard a loud voice that sounded just like James yell "I'M PREGNANT!" I stopped in my tracks and stood frozen. James was pregnant? Since when? Why didn't he tell us? Had he told Kendall yet?

I doubted that Kendall knew because he would have told us, his mom, or even Katie. Kendall wasn't the type of person to keep things inside like that. Maybe James was scared to tell Kendall. That was understandable. It's not really easy to tell your boyfriend that he was going to be a dad, especially when they were both only sixteen. Maybe I could help.

Yeah, I could tell Kendall for James! Then he wouldn't have to! I would be helping out my buddy! Yeah, that was a great idea! I went to Kendall's room and opened the door. Kendall was still asleep, and he was sprawled all over the bed. I walked over to the bed and hit Kendall on the shoulder. He jerked up and stared at me.

"Carlos! What are you doing? What do you want?!" He demanded.

"I just heard something that I thought you might want to know. It's about James and he's scared to tell you, so I thought I would help him out and tell you for him!" I said excitedly. I always love to help out my buddies. Kendall looked at me with an expression that said "Go on, you already ruined my morning."

"Well, I was walking to the kitchen and I overheard James telling Logan something."

"Carlos, stop stalling and tell me what James was scared to tell me so I can go back to sleep. I'm sure it's not that bad," Kendall said tiredly.

"Well, James told Logan that he was pregnant," I said. Kendall's eyes bugged out of his head.

"JAMES IS WHAT?!" Kendall screamed.

"James is pregnant."

"Why the _hell_ didn't he tell me?!" Kendall yelled.

"Maybe because he was scared," I said. To be honest, I was a little scared right now.

"Well he could've- at least- when did- why didn't- pregnant-," Kendall's face was boiling red and he was so mad that he couldn't even finish a sentence.

"Well, I'll just leave you alone now," I said quickly. I ran out of the room and into mine. James had a damn right to be scared.

Kendall's POV

How could that little bitch not tell me that he was pregnant? Was it not mine or something? I couldn't even comprehend it. Boy, did I have something to say to James! I got up quickly and ran into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, threw on a pair of grey skinny jeans, and a green and black flannel shirt. I walked into the living room and saw Logan sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Logan, have you seen James? There's something I want to talk to him about," I asked. I could've sworn on Katie's life that I saw him flinch.

"Ummm, no," he said in this high voice that I knew meant he was lying.

"Okay Logan, I'm not in the mood for this shit, okay? All I want to know is where the fuck my boyfriend is, and I know you know, so fucking tell me!" I screamed. I felt a bit bad for screaming at him, especially after seeing the look on his face, but I had to know where James was.

"Okay, okay, just don't yell at me," Logan said defensively, raising his hands like I was a cop or something. "He just went out for a walk. He said he'd be back soon."

"Okay, thanks Logan," I said. I sat down on the couch next to him and waited. About five minutes later, James walked in. I immediately got up and rushed over to him.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU WERE PREGNANT?!"

His eyes bugged out when I said that. He looked accusingly at Logan. Once again, Logan raised his hands like he was being convicted.

"Hey, I didn't tell him. I have no clue how he knows!"

It took me a minute to comprehend what Logan just said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'I didn't tell him'? You knew Logan? Why did you tell Logan before you told your boyfriend?" I demanded.

"Because I knew you wouldn't take it that well, okay? You're not making it better by screaming at me either! And how do you know anyway? I didn't tell you, and Logan didn't tell you, so how do you know?" He yelled.

"Oh, I told him," A voice behind me said.

James' POV

"Carlos! How do _you_ know?!" I yelled.

"Oh, I overheard you telling Logan, so I thought that maybe you were scared to tell Kendall, so I told him!" He said excitedly.

"Yeah, well maybe if you kept listening, you would've heard that I told Logan NOT TO TELL ANYONE, ESPECIALLY _KENDALL! _I SAID THAT BECAUSE IF HE HEARD IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE I KNEW HE WOULD'VE TAKEN IT EVEN WORSE! NOW HE HATES ME! CAN'T YOU EVER KEEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was so angry that I just flopped down onto the couch and began sobbing.

"Oh! I didn't know that! I'm sooooo sorry James! Please forgive me!" Carlos begged. I felt a hand start rubbing my back. I looked up; expecting to see Carlos or Logan there, but it was Kendall.

"W-what do you want?" I whispered.

"James, I could never hate you. I guess I was just shocked. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm sorry. And I'm happy that we're having a child together, it was just sudden. I promise to stay with you and take care of the baby. I love you James. And I love this baby."

I was so happy I jumped into his arms. Although I knew these next seven months would be hard, Kendall would be by my side to help me through it, and we'd raise this baby. Together.

_Seven Months Later_

"C'mon James, push! C'mon our baby's almost here! Just a bit more! That's it!" Kendall coached me. I really loved the support, but I was in too much pain to really appreciate it.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO 'C'MON! KEEP PUSHING' YOU FUCKING DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed. I felt bad for screaming at my supportive fiancé, but c'mon, I was giving birth!

"Okay, James, just one more push and that should do it," the doctor told me. I gave one last push with all my strength and it paid off. I heard a baby's cry fill the room. Kendall squeezed my hand and whispered, "You did it babe. You really did it."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you did."

The doctor walked over with a bundle in his arms.

"Congratulations, you have birth to a healthy baby boy," He said as he handed our baby to me. "I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Our baby was absolutely gorgeous. He had smooth, pale skin, which went well with his full head of brown hair. When he opened his eyes, he flashed big, beautiful green eyes. He cooed, and I saw that he had Kendall's dimples too. I looked up at Kendall with happy tears in my eyes. I saw that Kendall had tears in his eyes too.

"What are we going to name him?" Kendall asked. I looked at our beautiful baby boy, and I thought of the perfect name.

"Tristan Levi Knight."

"I love it. Welcome into the world, Tristan. I'm your daddy. This is your mommy." Kendall said while playing with Tristan's fingers.

"I love you James."

"I love you too Kendall."

Tristan let out the most adorable squeal. Kendall and I laughed at how cute our baby was.

"Yeah, we love you too Tristan."

**I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. If I ever have a little boy, one of the names I would consider is Tristan because I love that name, so that's why I picked it for the Kames baby. Thanks for reading, bye!**


End file.
